


Seems Like Forever (since we've had a good day)

by emptydistractions



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Recovery, Reunions, Stucky Remix 2020, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/pseuds/emptydistractions
Summary: “Foronce,” Natasha replied, sighing at him, “can you not look the gift horse in the mouth?”It's been a long time since Steve last saw Bucky. Averylong time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	Seems Like Forever (since we've had a good day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackdkettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackdkettle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow It Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486493) by [crackdkettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackdkettle/pseuds/crackdkettle). 



> This is my contribution to the 2020 Stucky Remix. I was assigned the beautiful works of [crackdkettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackdkettle/works)! I chose [Slow It Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486493/chapters/33464631) to remix by adding in a scene that takes place before it.

“Did you hear any of what I just said Steve?”

“Hmm?”

Natasha looked at him with an expression that was half amused and half annoyed, with one perfect eyebrow quirked upward as she waited for his answer.

“Sorry,” Steve said quickly as he scratched one hand anxiously through his hair, the blonde strands in wild disarray. It was a nervous habit that had followed him all through childhood, through the serum and the war, and all the way into the new century. Bucky had always said that- _no, no, not right now_ , he scolded himself silently. Too many things to do to get caught up in old memories.

“You’re doing it again.”

_Damnit._

“Sorry, Nat.” Steve closed his eyes and slowly exhaled, firmly grounding himself in the present. Beneath his feet, he could feel the rumble of the quinjet’s engines, their roar muffled by several feet of thick steel plating. He took another deep breath before opening his eyes and nodding at his friend. “I’m listening. There’s just a lot on my mind right now.”

“Pretty sure there’s just _one_ thing on your mind right now,” Sam said under his breath. When Steve shot him a look, Sam just shrugged his shoulders. “Calling it as I see it, man.”

Luckily for Steve, there was humor in Natasha’s eyes as she pursed her lips in mock annoyance. “Steve...” She hesitated for a brief moment before continuing. “What we talked about yesterday, it’s still-”

“No,” Steve cut her off firmly, shaking his head. Pressure built unpleasantly in his ears as the jet began its slow descent. Steve tried hard to ignore the sudden feeling of his stomach trying to claw its way up through his throat. “There’s too much to do. I know you’ve been updating T’challa on the situation, but there are things that need to be discussed, plans that need to-”

“All of which,” Natasha interrupted, her voice suddenly gentle in a way that it rarely was, “can wait until morning.”

There was a soft chiming noise from the cockpit and Sam stood, grunting a little as he straightened up. He was only gone for a few seconds before he called out, “Something’s not right.”

Steve immediately got to his feet, adrenaline already coursing through him, before he realized that Natasha hadn’t moved at all. She was still sitting, arms crossed loosely over her chest, lips curled up into a mysterious little half-smile.

Sam’s head appeared as he leaned out of the cockpit, the rest of him hidden behind the door frame. He eyed Natasha suspiciously. “You wanna tell the rest of the class what’s up with these new coordinates? ‘Cause I know I didn’t put them in.”

Natasha smiled wider. “Just a little detour.”

A look that Steve couldn’t decipher passed between the two of them before Sam shook his head in exasperation. “Gotcha,” he said. “We’ll be on the ground in five.”

Steve turned to Natasha as Sam disappeared back into the cockpit. “What’s this about?” He’d seen that particular smile on her face before, and the results were usually somewhat disastrous.

“For _once_ ,” she replied, sighing at him, “can you not look the gift horse in the mouth?”

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, annoyed that he even had to ask. “What is that supposed to mean?”

She didn’t answer him, instead getting up to join Sam in the cockpit. The worst part was that Steve wasn’t even surprised. He loved Natasha, he really did, but she had never exactly been a fan of open communication.

There was nothing more than a soft bump to tell him that they had landed. The engines dwindled from a roar to a soft purr as the jet idled. The door began to slide open with the sound of mechanical locks disengaging as Sam and Natasha rejoined him. He could feel the two of them watching him, and he resisted the temptation to stare back, keeping his gaze steadily on the door that was now opening rapidly. 

Late afternoon sunlight flooded the dark interior of the jet. Steve blinked several times, his eyes focusing slowly. Beyond the door everything was green and gold; a verdant landscape of trees and plants and grass, all swaying gently in the light breeze that rustled the treetops and made the grass move in ripples and waves. Steve could see the glint of light reflecting off water in the distance, and a few small man-made structures. The air smelled like summer in a way that tugged at something deep inside him; static electricity and heat. And just ahead there was a figure, standing stock still in the rolling ocean of gold. They were tall and broad, the sun at their back, casting them into a dark silhouette.

It looked like…

There was a hand at the small of Steve’s back, and Natasha pushed him gently towards the door. “Go on,” she said.

She didn’t have to tell him. Steve was drawn forward like a magnet. He barely felt the transition from the smooth metal floor of the jet to the soft crunch of grass underfoot. There was noise behind him and a sudden burst of wind as the quinjet lifted off again. His mind was curiously blank as he walked towards the person. He’d gone over endless scenarios in the last few months of how this might look, what he might say or do, what Bucky would...

But now that the moment was here, Steve found his thoughts had fled, with the exception of one word that reverberated through his skull over and over and over again. _Please. Please, please, please_. Truth be told, he didn’t even know what it was he might be wishing for.

Steve’s feet came to a stop and suddenly Bucky was there, right in front of him, and he was _real_ and _whole_ and Steve had probably never seen a sight in his life more beautiful. A hand came up of its own accord as Steve reached out to... to do what he wasn’t sure. His mouth was dry, his tongue glued to the roof with nerves. He froze there, hand hanging in the air between them and words stuck in his throat.

Bucky’s eyes were bluer than he remembered. They were clear and bright, and the awful dark shadows that had surrounded them like bruises back in Romania were gone. He looked healthy. His clothing was simple, wrapped loosely around him in the Wakandan style that Steve had seen the last time he’d been here when he’d had to give Bucky back up to the ice and the cold. Bucky’s skin was bronzed from his time in the sun, and his dark brown hair was pulled into a loose knot that rested at the nape of his neck.

For a moment they stood there, the pair of them, together again and always, across thousands and miles and countless decades.

It was Bucky who spoke first. “Hi Steve.” There was the hint of a crooked smile on his lips, and affection, hot and bright, washed over Steve like a tidal wave.

“You’re…” Steve’s hand finally moved again, coming to rest against the angle of Bucky’s jaw, the curve of it strange and yet achingly familiar.

“Yeah.” Bucky leaned subtly into the touch, cocking his head as his eyes locked with Steve’s. “They work miracles here.”

“I never doubted they would.”

Amusement tugged at the corner of Bucky’s lips and his eyes crinkled softly. “You did. But that’s okay. So did I.”

“But now?” Steve asked, thumb rubbing at the five’o’clock shadow that shaded Bucky’s jaw. “Are you…?”

“Back to normal?” Bucky guessed, his mouth twisting suddenly downwards. “I’m not sure there’s a normal to get back to, but it’s better now. Better than it was.”

“That’s good.” Steve swallowed thickly. He couldn’t find the words for what he wanted to say. He struggled for something, anything, as Bucky watched him. “I’m…” he trailed off, uncertain, before finishing lamely, “…glad.”

Bucky laughed, and the sound was like a bell, pure and light. “Me too.”

And then Steve took a step, and another, and Steve wasn’t even aware of leaning forward, hadn’t consciously made the decision to do so, but there he was and there Bucky was, and they met somewhere in the middle. The feeling of Bucky’s lips on his, chapped and rough and perfect, was akin to a firework under Steve’s skin. Something like delight fizzled through him, spreading through his veins and bubbling up under his skin like wildfire as they kissed.

Steve’s hand slipped effortlessly from Bucky’s jaw back to his hair. He threaded his fingers through the silky strands bound loosely at the back of Bucky’s neck, while Steve’s other arm encircled Bucky, clutching at his back. He felt Bucky’s arms go around him in response, the heat of a broad, flat palm and the sting of cold metal lighting up his nerves.

Steve tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He could feel the warmth of Bucky’s tongue pressing up against his lips, and Steve happily opened to him. Bucky made a pleased sound that vibrated through Steve’s chest and went straight to his groin, sparking pleasantly, as Bucky’s tongue curled around his own. He tasted faintly sweet ,and Steve kissed him harder, chasing the breathless sounds.

One of Bucky’s hands slipped downward, lower and lower, until it reached the small of Steve’s back. He pulled hard, bringing them flush, their heat mingling together in the late afternoon heat. Steve could smell sweat and dirt and the breeze off the nearby water. Bucky’s hand dropped even lower to Steve’s ass to knead at the firm flesh, and Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth. He could feel himself starting to get hard. It had been such a long time since he’d had this; Bucky in his arms and against his body, Bucky’s breath in Steve’s lungs, Bucky’s heart beating hard against Steve’s chest.

Through their clothes, Steve could feel that Bucky felt much the same way. Steve’s fingers scrabbled at Bucky’s clothing, trying to get beneath the layers. Bucky chuckled lightly before Steve’s mouth was on him again, insistent, and they were kissing once more. The hand that wasn’t still on Steve’s ass rested gently against Steve’s hands, guiding them to the belt of woven cloth that circled Bucky’s waist. Deftly, Steve worked the knot open, loosening the belt and reaching in to pull out Bucky’s cock, already hard and beaded with wetness at the tip.

Bucky moaned at the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed. Steve wondered if it had been as long for him as it had been for Steve. He wondered… but that was a dangerous road, and Steve steered his thoughts away from it. Another time, maybe, they could fill in the years between. But not now.

A sudden, very urgent thought occurred to Steve, and he pulled back, ignoring Bucky’s noiseless protest. “Are there people-” Steve started, trying to pull back further.

Bucky firmly reeled him back in, bringing metal fingers to grip Steve’s hair, the feeling just shy of painful. “Alone,” he said, ending on a gasp as Steve’s hand moved lightly on his cock. “For miles.”

 _Thank god_ , Steve thought as he kissed Bucky hard. Now that they had started, he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop, wasn’t sure if he even _could_. He felt a hand at his waist, demanding, as Bucky worked at the front of Steve’s battered uniform. He felt the fabric loosen around his waist and the brief touch of Bucky’s skin on his before any further thought was driven from his head by the glorious feeling of Bucky’s hand wrapped around Steve’s cock.

The noise Steve made might have embarrassed him if he’d had any mind left with which to be self-conscious. Bucky’s flesh hand was tight around his cock, skin rough and calloused as Bucky swiped his thumb over the head. Steve had just enough presence of mind left to grab Bucky by the wrist, forcefully stilling the movement even as Steve’s body shrieked at him to let Bucky keep going. Still, he gently batted Bucky’s hand away before closing his hand over both their cocks at once.

Bucky groaned softly as Steve began to stroke both of them together. His metal fingers tightened painfully on Steve’s hair as his other hand found its way around Steve’s back to clutch at him, pulling them together tightly and trapping Steve’s hand and both their cocks between them. Little sparks of pain danced along Steve’s scalp like tiny bursts of electricity, sparking bits of color behind his eyelids. 

Steve swiped a thumb across them, gathering precome as he stroked. There was pressure building in his groin, his orgasm close already. It would be over embarrassingly fast, but Steve didn’t care. They could do it again. Steve would spend the entire night doing this if Bucky wanted to, if he would let him. Some small part of him that Steve usually kept neatly tucked away and quiet reminded him that he would be more than happy to do this for the rest of his life. 

He could feel a tightening in Bucky’s abdomen where they were pressed together. The kiss had turned wet and sloppy, more mouth and tongues and teeth than anything coordinated. 

“Hands,” Bucky breathed against Steve’s mouth. 

“Wha-?” Steve’s question turned into a groan. 

"Your hands," Bucky said. "You've always had such big hands, even when you were little."

Steve's eyes flew open in surprise. There was wetness at the corners of his eyelids and he blinked hard. "You remember that?"

Bucky's eyes were open now too. Their blue gaze gave Steve the unsettling feeling of being unmoored, ripped loose from his foundation, before Bucky said, "All the parts that matter.”

Steve kissed him again. There was less desperation in it this time, less rush. Nothing but the joy of being together again after more than a lifetime. Steve slowly built up a rhythm with his hand as Bucky gasped out wordless sighs. Steve responded in kind, murmuring quiet nonsense against Bucky's chapped lips. 

There was little warning. Nothing more than a silent tensing of the body in Steve's arms, before Bucky came with barely a sound. His cock pulsed as Steve worked Bucky through his orgasm. Bucky's come coated Steve's hand as little aftershocks seemed to rattle through him. It didn't take much longer after that for Steve to come too, spilling hot and wet between them as sparks of color burst behind his eyes. 

Steve continued his motions, stroking them both until the sensation of skin on skin was too much, the overstimulation making them both squirm. He pulled Bucky tight against himself, ignoring the sticky mess they'd made of themselves. 

Bucky's hair had come loose from its tie and escaping strands tickled Steve's nose when he buried his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky's skin was damp with sweat and he felt _alive_ beneath Steve's hands. 

"God, I missed you," Steve murmured softly, voice muffled where his mouth was pressed against Bucky's neck. 

Bucky squeezed Steve tightly, flesh and metal fingers alike digging into the soft skin of Steve’s back. "Me too," he whispered. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
